PARA PROTEGERTE
by tsubasa14
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo del pasado comun entre Kubinashi y Kejoro.


Esta historia aparecio de una idea en año nuevo. La pareja de Kubinashi y Kejoro me llama la atención y como no encontre ninguna historia de ellos dos se me dio por subirla. Es pequeña así que si tienen tiempo pasen a leerla.

Los personajes de Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenecen, son del mangaka **Shiibashi Hiroshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARA PROTEGERTE.<strong>

_**Casa Nura.**_

El ambiente estaba de fiesta, hace unas cuantas horas el tercero había anunciado a los cuatro vientos su compromiso con su hasta entonces guardiana, Tsurara, la noticia en si no era sorprendente, aunque algunos Yokais estaban escépticos, debido a que no sabían si la maldición que aquejaba a los hombres Nuras había desaparecido, con la muerte de Hagoromo Gitsune. Pero para Kejoro había esperanza y le deseaba lo mejor a la yuki-onna del clan.

—Kejoro, podrías bailar para nosotros —la futura esposa del tercero hacia la petición esperando que esta aceptara.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema— Ane-san se levanto de donde estaba y se situó al centro del tatami, saco sus abanicos que siempre la acompañaban, tanto en las peleas como en este tipo de presentaciones.

_**Kejoro POV'S**_

La petición de Tsurara, me tomo por sorpresa, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga, hace tiempo que no bailo por gusto, cuanto será. Siempre he danzado para complacer a los demás, mientras era humana, bailaba para los hombres que eran nuestros clientes. Espera un momento, cuando era humana bailaba para alguien especial, con la ilusión de que me notara. Si bailaba para ese bandido que había cautivado mi corazón.

_**Hace aproximadamente 350 años atrás.**_

—_Kino, porque te esfuerzas tanto por perfeccionar este baile— me preguntaba la propietaria de la casa para la que trabajaba._

—_Por nada en especial, ve que entre mejor lo haga, más dinero ingresara a la casa— valla fue la única escusa que pude dar, más que nada lo hacía para calmar mi corazón._

—_Tu bandido hace tiempo murió…_

—_Lo sé— pero si ella supiera que él regreso, por la mujer que ama, que no soy yo, y para vengar a sus nakamas muertos por espíritus malvados._

_Hace unas cuantas noches Kubinashi, como se le conoce hoy en día, fue derrotado por un Yokai sumamente fuerte, los rumores dicen que es Nura Rihan, comandante del clan Nura. El cual le hizo ver que era la verdadera fuerza, y ahora solo espera para ver si Kubinashi acepta la oferta de volverse un aliado, en su desfile nocturno._

_Más tarde, salgo sigilosamente de la casa y me dirijo al bosque, a una pequeña cabaña escondida entre todos los arboles, la encontré de casualidad en alguno de mis paseos nocturnos._

—_Voy a pasar— digo la educación ante todo._

—_Kino, que haces aquí— la misma respuesta noche tras noche desde el incidente con Nura._

—_Veamos, vine a ver a un amigo, para cerciorarme de que este bien y no haya decidido enloquecer nuevamente— tener una actitud entre engreída y sarcástica ha sido mi MO desde que recuerdo._

—_No deberías…— él parece en verdad afligido, o pensativo en verdad no sé. Me siento a lado de él._

—_Aceptaras la propuesta de Nura, ser su compañero de armas._

—_Porque debería— su respuesta suena apresurada._

—_Simple, de ahora en adelante tienes una existencia demasiado larga, como para que estés solo. Me preocupa que será de ti cuando yo no esté— me mira triste, pero es la cruda realidad yo como una humana no espero vivir más de 50 años-_

—_No digas eso, el futuro es incierto y no sabemos qué es lo que nos depara._

—_Claro puedo volverme una ayakashi y fastidiarte para toda la eternidad— digo de manera sarcástica, sin saber las vueltas que da el destino-_

_El silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Es incomodo. Pero ninguno de los dos hace el intento de romperlo, cada uno esta sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_De esta manera llega el amanecer, sucede lo mismo durante unos cuantos meses. Solo recuerdo la noche que lo cambio todo ya sea para bien o para mal, dependiendo la visión de cada persona. Para mí no fue una noche muy buena que digamos pero lo que le siguió fue algo bueno a mi parecer. _

_Esa noche había luna llena, el cielo estaba alumbrado por su resplandor y el camino a la cabaña donde esperaba aquel bandido justiciero, era perfectamente visible. Yo llevaba noticias de la casa, que tal vez le interesaran a Kubinashi, pero lo que encontré en la cabaña aun me hace tener escalofríos,_

—_Voy a entrar... —dije de manera alegre, el dia fue exelente y estaba de buen humor._

—_Valla, valla. Que tenemos aquí. Una humana, según los rumores debe ser la mujer de Joushuu no Gensatsushi Kubinashi— lo que me recibió no era un humano, tenia cuernos, colmillos y su piel era azul, un ONI, trate de correr pero él fue más rápido que yo._

—_Onna, donde está el asesino tenemos cuentas pendientes— estaba sobre mi espalda me faltaba el aire._

—_No…lo…se— la respuesta era la verdad, pero como es típico en esta situación no me creyeron._

—_Habla mujer, no soy conocido por ser precisamente paciente…— su aliento estaba sobre mi mejilla. Temblaba de miedo._

—_No…lo…se— repito pero fue mala idea siento que sus garras penetran mi espalda, la sangre comienza a brotar. Repite la pregunta y yo repito la respuesta, los golpes llegan cada vez más fuerte, la inconsciencia me evita y mis lágrimas caen silenciosamente._

—_Ultima oportunidad, donde esta— demonios este tipo a de ser estúpido, cuantas veces a dicho la pregunta 10, 20, y cuantas veces le he contestado con la verdad…_

—_No…lo…se…— toso sangre— Y… si…lo…supiera…no…te…lo diría…_

—_Bien, es tu deseo— me jala y salimos nuevamente al bosque se que en la cabaña hay sangre, y si Kubinashi regresa no sé lo que pasara. No quiero que vuelva a ser el asesino que era hace unos cuantos meses — De pie, juguemos al gato y al ratón, tú por supuesto eres el ratón— como pude me levante— tu corres si encuentras refugio posiblemente te salvaras si no, simplemente morirás… te daré ventaja a sí que corre…— me empuja-_

_Lo siguiente que supe es que corrí, o camine lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue suficiente. El rio estaba cerca pero el demonio fue más rápido sentí un profundo corte en la espalda y caí, la corriente era fuerte y me arrastraba. La oscuridad se acercaba y esta vez no quería que me alcanzara…_

_**No quiero, morir y dejar a Kubinashi solo, quiero protegerlo, de sus enemigos y de sí mismo. Como dijo Rihan somos más fuertes si tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado. Yo quiero ser ese alguien para ese idiota, que con facilidad olvida las cosas. Para protegerte daría todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré. Mientras estés a salvo yo puedo sentirme bien. Quiero protegerte**_

_Si eso fue lo último que pensé y al parecer alguien me escucho, porque cuando recupere la conciencia, yo era yo y a la vez no lo era. Había despertado como un ayakashi, estaba en la casa de Nura Rihan, como ni yo lo sé. Me ofreció una nueva oportunidad._

_**PRESENTE.**_

Y ahora 350 años después, estoy celebrando con mi familia las buenas noticias, termino mi danza y no puedo evitar ver a Kubinashi, el cual tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez recordando cuando bailaba solamente para él.

La vida tiene sus malos y buenos momentos depende de cada uno de nosotros el saber qué hacer con cada uno de ellos. Yo decidí proteger a alguien importante hace años y hoy todavía lo hago

—Oigan ustedes, donde están los aplausos por mi bella interpretación— me dirijo a todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal merece un RR. Jejejej. Al principio queria que fuera una historia con un solo capitulo, pero mientras iba avanzando decidi que ambos merecian una oportunidad de expresar sus locos pensamientos. <strong>_

**_Espero subir pronto la version de Kubinashi, jejejeejej._**

**_Como a muchos amo la pareja de RikouXTsurara, por eso lo del principio, y lo de compromiso. _**


End file.
